Aftermath into Retribution
by MegFallow
Summary: The epilogue to my slash: Painless Love. Everyone is reacting differently to the events surrounding Alucard's attack with good and bad results and some inbetween. Features song Judith by APC and continues on towards Never See The Light of Day. PLZ R


**A/N: For those asking for it. And those that haven't well its here anyway! The epilogue to Painless Love where we discover the reaction from all the others………Most especially Integra. Consider this happening surrounding the events in batsbulter's story "Never To See The Light of Day" which if you haven't read it please check it out. Its good! And I hope she does more than I will continue to do so.**

**Rating: a mild M rating will still do (though I don't know if there is such a thing as one) but it will contain adult language, graphic violence, and Integra being angry. So read with extreme caution.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing and its characters are not owned by me but by Hirono and its probably a good thing considering what I just put Alucard through (Heh heh) also, the character Kindle is not owned by me but by my reviewer and fellow author batsbulter. Also, I used the song "Judith" by a Perfect Circle because I feel it fits the mood of what happens after Painless Love, so its not owned by me either. Enjoy!**

**_Aftermath into Retribution_**

_You're such an inspiration  
For the ways that I will never ever chose to be  
Oh so many ways for me to show you  
How your savior has abandoned you_

_Fuck your god  
Your lord, your christ  
He did this  
Took all you had, and_

_Left you this way  
Still you pray never stray  
Never taste of the fruit  
Never thought to question why_

_It's not like you killed someone  
It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side  
Praise the one who left you broken down and paralyzed  
He did it all for you, did it all for you_

_Oh so many ways  
For me to show you  
How your dogma  
Has abandoned you_

_Pray to your christ to your god  
Never taste of the fruit  
Never stray  
Never break, never_

_Choke on a lie  
Even though he's the one who  
Did this to you  
Never thought to question why_

_It's not like you killed someone  
It's not like you drove a spiteful spear into his side  
Talk to jesus christ as if he knows the reasons why  
He did it all for you, he did it all for you, he did it all for you_

**Judith-A Perfect Circle**

There are just somethings that become a second instinct to you if you have been doing it for so long. For Seras, it was sitting at a table facing the door and glancing at anyone coming in and out and another thing was looking at the enviroment and knowing exactly the situation without given it a moment's notice.. And for Seras the easiest was when it was someone a victim of rape, since as long as she was on the force, she was always the one on-call whenever they had to communicate with a sexual assualt victim. Her bright-eyed innocence and warm nature was a key to getting the victim to open up. For they always could whenever Seras stepped towards them. The moment Integra, Kindle, and Walter took her master out of the lair after she found him there naked and crying, she took another look around the lair and went back up the stairs into the kitchen looking for a sandwhich bag. When she found one of good size she returned to his lair and serched the area for any clues that would help them nap the culprit and punish them.

With a pair of tweezers she remembered what she learned from taking forensic evidence and carefully placed the rosary beads and the cross she found under the table into the sandwhich bag while upstairs the others made Alucard comfortable and tried to calm him down. She could hear with her vampiric ears her master's sobs, and Kindle's soothing words. She felt conflicted at that moment. Whether or not to do what she felt was smart and collect clues or be up thier with her master instead of someone she was envious of taking her place.

"But then," she wondered,"if I don't do this...then how will we know?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want what?" Integra shook her head in confusion at Seras.

Integra had just entered her office after helping Walter fix up a special room for Alucard to rest and heal. She didn't react when Seras followed her into her office but when the police girl told her what her suspicions were Integra sat down at her desk and looked up at Victoria with full attention. Yet even though she heard it loud and clear the idea of putting both her vampire guardien and something that was used on victimized women just didn't seem to go together in her mind.

"A Rape Kit," said the police girl,"I know someone back in D-11 who has experience in it and I really think we can find out who did it to master-"

"Officer Victoria," interuppted Integra,"that is jumping the gun isn't it child? We hardly started looking at the wounds, we can't just rush to conclusions because you still enjoy thinking like a cop. Although I can't say that he may not have been raped before, the idea of it happening to him now is unfathomable. We are still trying to look over how one of those Iscariot bastards got in and who did it. And besides, he is too exhausted to figure out what you ask of him to do. For now I would not advise it."

"But I am sure of it," retorted Seras,"look, I know this may be weird for someone like master, but you have to trust me not as a member of Hellsing but as a cop that has seen this happen before. I understand the idea of master being raped is hardly unlikely but the facts look very similar. Someone weakened him that badly to do those things to him. That means that we can be dealing with a dangerous foe to our organization."

"That has crossed my mind," stated Sir Integra,"that is why we are going over every scrape of information we can to know how it was done, so far someone entered through a airduct leading to the dungeons while the rest of the soldiers and staff were asleep. It was the same airduct you remember that I crawled through escaping Uncle Richard, but the man left no clues behind-"

"Yes he has!" shouted Seras slamming her hands on the desk,"I found them! That was where my vampire eyes came in sir, I found some clues!"

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the sandwhich bag containing rosary beads and a broken bloody crucifix and propped them on the desktop before her boss's eyes.

"See, look," she said,"its covered in blood and broken in a few places, but it looks like a crucifix, and according to religious traditons the rosary is commonly used in Catholic worship and the crucifix is usually thier cross of choice. That proves that-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know...we saw the writing on his back I have no doubts in my mind that a catholic son of a bitch did this to him! But we still don't know if he was raped or just brutally attacked physically!"

"Sir-Sir the evidence-!" Seras tried to explain.

"I will keep these as evidence; I appeciate your help and so does Alucard," sighed Integra exhaustedly,"but for now please leave me in peace to get everything that has happened on my reports and if you still want to help assist the soldiers in serching the premises. And at this moment I would advise not pressing the matter of the rape kit even further."

The documents and a pen appearing in Integra's hand was the motion that sealed the deal between them. Seras was defeated, but it wasn't that Integra was discouraging Seras's assistence in Master's predictament it was encouraging her to help in "other ways" so to speak. Ways that said, "Your job is as a soldier not as a cop anymore" there was no way around it and to bring it up again. Yet Seras was bound and determined to do what she could to help her master in her own special way. Officer Victoria left the items on Sir Hellsing's desk and walked out of the office with her head lowered. Once she closed the door, she pulled out her cellphone and walked down the hallway into a corridor far enough from Integra or anyone else's hearing range and dialed the numbers. When she heard a woman's voice she answered.

"Yes, its me," she began quietly,"look um, I have a favor to ask you DA Swann, its about a rape kit-no, no, no don't worry, no-its not for me I am serious, nothing bad has happened to me, its...f-for a friend...he has been attacked, yes, thank you. Bye."

She shut off her cellphone.

"Who are you talking to Seras?" asked Kindle.

"Nothing," she replied brushing past the pyrotelekinetic,"it something that you don't have to worry about for now."

"I heard the word 'rape kit' and I am not stupid to know what that dosen't imply to," she said following the draculina,"you really think he had been raped?"

"Its the only explaination to what happened in that chamber of his," replied Seras,"and don't tell Integra, she dosen't understand and I dont want him to see her worry. He has enough on his mind as it is."

"I can help." Kindle offered pushing her in front of Seras.

"Look you don't know how to work in these examinations Kindle, and he dosen't need any unneeded attention. Besides, he would probably want me there anyway. Because I know what they are doing and can assure him that everything is going to be okay. And if you really care about Master's well-being you would support me on this too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was odd, thought Anderson, odd that he had not called him since his return from Great Britain.

Before the night of Alucard's attack, Enrico informed Father Anderson to watch things for him while he went to Great Britain to what he could only describe as "taking care of some buisness with Hellsing" before he could escourt The Pope to St. Paul's Cathedral to make a speech and assure the townspeople of his presence. Which was becoming quite nerve-racking since word went around that his Holiness started to feel ill and was getting weaker and weaker by the day. In Anderson's perspective he prayed that The Pope would recover for he was the only one who understood the necessity of chaperoning the tension between Iscariot and Hellsing for if another one was to take his place, then he was not sure how the next one would handle his duties with the two organizations. Or do it as properly as thier previous one did the job of performing.

In fact, something else tugged in the back of the paladin's head, since the news of The Pope's physical condition got out to the public. Enrico kept to himself for most of the days in his office never once conversing with Anderson, Hienkel, or Yumie. Either professionally or casually. Sitting at his office watching the children play outside behind the building of Ferdinant Luke, Father Anderson was tempted to call Enrico again for the fourth time. Or having to risk leaving another message on his voicemail. Just as he was about to dial the numbers, the door knocked sharply followed by the muffled sound of someone asking for him.

"Come in." he said putting the reciever down on the hook.

A young parishoner, no more than a teenager, entered the room with a note in his hand.

"Hello Joshua," said Father Anderson,"what can I do for you?"

Joshua stepped foreward towards Anderson's desk and dropped the letter down in front of him,"Its for you from Archbishop Maxwell."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Integra paced back and forth in her office waiting for Seras and Kindle to come in. It was bad enough that the police woman disobeyed her, but to top it off getting thier recruit Kindle involved and almost getting her hurt. Not to mention putting a doctor and a nurse in the hospital just because the draculina wouldn't take no for an answer...

_"Master please!" she heard Seras's voice as Integra ran down the hall at the sound of the alarm,"stop it! They are not trying to hurt you-!"_

_"Lies! ITS ALL LIES! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her vampire roared by the time she reached the door to the examination room._

_It happened so quickly. One minute Sir Integra was finishing up the last of her paperwork for today. And then all of a sudden the intercom buzzes with a code red. Which meant that Alucard had become too violent and was attacking random staff members. Taking the gun out of her top drawer, she loaded it with silver bullets and ran down the nearest hallway where she could hear men and women screaming followed by the sounds of someone growling like a rabid animal and shouting obsurdities in Old Romanian. She used the rampant language to pinpoint where the source of the chaos was taking place and found herself on the medical ward of the building._

_Down the hallway of the infirmery ward she stopped short to see a red-haired woman with yellow eyes standing there. Staring at Integra with both a look of relief and utter shock. She was visibly shaking and said not a word but pointing to a set of double doors to gesture to Sir Integra that whatever she was looking for was behind those doors._

_"Kindle," she ordered to the woman,"no matter what you hear in there, or what you see, I don't want you to go inside until I say so, understand?"_

_Kindle silently shook her head._

_Integra pulled out her gun in front of her and slowly walked through the door. When she came upon her vampire servant and Seras her mouth dropped wide open. The examination room where soldiers were taken in to tend to thier debilitating wounds was soaked from top to bottom in all sort of different shades of blood. The room smelled of antiseptics that cut through the stench of rotting corpses and from what her nose gathered a few gastrointestinal releases that might have occured during the slaughter. A man in a white doctor's coat was withering on the ground in a pile of his own guts trying to hold his throat into his thoratic cavity. Next to him somebody which appeared to be a brunette woman that she had never seen before in a pair of white scrubs and a black sweater, screaming in pain while placing her hand over her ankle twisted in the most inhuman way._

_And hunched in the corner with his face buried in bloody hands was Alucard in what appeared to be a thick blue robe._

_Even with all the blood. All the carnage. He did not look estatic as he usually did. Not even bothering to clean up the floor of all the blood flowing around him like a halo. Nothing compared to the carnage she witnessed before her every eyes scared her more than staring at the Hellsing vampire trembling and screaming in Romanian. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a strawberry blond girl in a short skirted uniform standing there with her hands up talking slowly and quietly to Alucard._

_"Seras," she hissed between her teeth,"what have you done?"_

"Answer my questions Officer Victoria," demanded the Hellsing woman the moment that the draculina stepped through the office door,"what the bloody hell do you think you were trying to pull freaking Alucard out like that after what happened to him!?"

"Please Sir Hellsing," begged Seras,"I can explain-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up," a fist pounded on the desk with a bang,"how dare you go behind my orders like that Victoria, did you think that was fun, watching him rip those people to shreds, this is not another mission, those people had no idea who you were sending them to. And you probably didn't even get anything out of it didn't you?"

"No...they...they didn't even get that close to-to-to-"

"You are damn right," shouted Integra,"you messed up Seras, and what is worse, you put yourself, Alucard, and Kindle at risk!"

"I am sorry-!" Seras butted in.

"Sorry dosen't cut it," snapped the Hellsing Leader with her hair wildly messed up from all the fuming she was doing,"Seras, he dosen't know what that is or why or how it works. Something really terrible happened to him. And we don't know what. I told you it wasn't wise at the moment. You could have at least waited once the search was over-now you made it worse. He won't talk to Walter or myself. He won't say anything, it took us a half-hour to calm him down and bandage his wounds!"

"Please don't yell at her." came another voice from the doorway.

Both women looked over at the doorway simuleanously at the same red-haired woman that Integra met in the hallway of the medical ward standing at the open doorway with a hand resting on the knob. She looked over at both Integra and Seras. A little longer on the latter. And spoke up with a trembled voice once again.

"Please," she said,"it wasn't her fault, she just wanted to help her master, she had to. Its her Master, Sir Integra. I wasn't hurt anyway, and-and the nurse and doctor won't say a word. They swear! I knew she was going to do it. She told me. And I llet her. If you have to get mad at anyone get mad at me-"

"You will be talked to later Kindle," Integra stared at the girl, but not as venomously as she did Seras, which confused the vampire fledgling,"now go."

"Very well," She did a short curtsy to Integra and closed the door behind her.

"And as for you," Integra stared back at Seras,"your orders were to assist the soldiers. I think it is best that you keep away from Alucard's room for the time being. Kindle will monitor his progress."

Seras's eyes widened, she was his fledgling, he made her! And now she was restrained from seeing him as if she did the crime!? This was unfair. Kindle admitted that she didn't tell Integra and that was just as bad. Why was she asked to be by Alucard's bedside while Seras had to sever contact from him. Kindle was making her very irked since the day she arrived. Watching her and Alucard, as well as Integra and Walter share a secret repour with her and leave her out in the cold angered her. Angered her enough to unleash her own vampiric rage on Integra and show her not to keep her from her master. But she kept herself from clenching her fists. The punishment was in reality not as harsh as she previous thought it was. Integra asked for more than a few days of distance between her and Alucard. At least until he got himself together and wasn't as paranoid. It was better than being banished or imprisoned down in the dark dungeons.

Or worst yet-turned to ashes by Integra's own hands.

Walking down the dark hallway to clear her mind, she didn't notice Kindle standing in the shadows watching her; worridly.

Wishing to reach out and touch both of them. The Master and the Fledgling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The memories of both rapes played out in Alucard's mind laying in the bed. A second nurse who was supervised by two soldiers and Sir Integra bandaged Alucard's wounds on his chest, back and legs though she said that the internal damage he sustained would have to heal by his own abilities with plenty of blood. From then on, only Walter was allowed to take blood into the room. Maids were not allowed to clean the room even as Alucard slept, it was also done by Walter alone. The Vampire placed all of his trust into the Angel of Death. Late that afternoon, he laid on the bed in a nightmare of tossing and turning despite the sores rubbing against the bedsheets.

Shaking every memory of that night away with no success.

_The side of his mouth burned and so did the skin around his wrists. They felt like electrified needles burying into his cold flesh and tapping into his nervous system. The feelings intensified when he would move his hands around and growl inwardly. He felt light-headed, weak, angry; so deeply angry that he could not combat that moment of fatigue he experienced with the smell of garlic hanging over his door..._

He let out a heavy groan and felt his hands trail along the gashes along his chest.

_The blade hovered near the buttoned up collar of Alucard's shirt and ascot. With careful procision he nudged the blade under two buttons of the collar and slit upwards until all of Alucard's neck was exposed..._

The Vampire shook and gripped the edges of his pillow until his knuckles bled white.

_Gloved hands began to roam over his smooth snow-white skin exaulting in every touch and squeeze that made Alucard whimper pitifully..._

Everytime he remembered he felt he had failed...

_tongue glazed over a firm nipple_

Every...single...

_he grabbed his thighs and pulled his long slender legs apart even wider._

...time, Alucard knew he had failed his master...

_Allowing more leverage into penetrating the tight yet bruised oriface of his alter-boy's hole._

Alucard opened his eyes with a loud scream and sat up, his upper body bolting foreward like a cataupolt. He was in a small but stately bedroom. Not as big as his master's bedroom. Along the wall in the corner of the end of the room was a roaring fireplace. The room was stripped of mirrors and pictures. All that was left as a furniture was the single bed, table, a few chairs placed in front of the hearth, and the beside table where a oil lamp was placed. The drapes were a maroon blue and closed barely letting any light in.

"Alucard," was the sound that he rarely heard for so long; the gentle soothing sound of Integra's voice,"I am here."

He didn't have to look over to know that she was sitting in a large cushioned chair next to his bed. Perched there like a man would be, with her legs crossed in a gentlemenly fashion with her elbows resting on her knees, and her fingers intertwined into one another. Looking at him with a gentle gaze that revealed inner distress and worry all the while trying to command cool consolation without breaking the air of restraint and emotionless drabble. Just like always. He could smell her scent; the aroma of cigars and pressed leather of her suit. All the vampire could do was stare at his bedsheets and not even make eye contact with the Hellsing woman.

"I failed you Integra," he whispered,"I failed to stop him...he would have hurt you all, it was the only way I had to..."

"Please, don't say anything," she implored,"you didn't fail, you never did, at times it felt like it but in the end when it came to protecting this house and all inside its wall you always succeeded no matter what the cost, you are my vampire-my protector, you will never fail me even if you tried."

"I...I just..." She saw him clutch the sheets between his shaking fingers.

"Alucard, please, its troubling you so," she went on,"just hear me out. We are going to find out who attacked you, because apparently he found a way into Hellsing without having it alert the guards or you. And that is what troubles me. Whoever did this won't get away with what they have done. They try and hurt one Hellsing they hurt everyone and everyone will bite back. You taught us by demonstrating time and time again. I am sorry what Seras tried to pull, and she has been talked to about it. It won't ever happen again. No one will get angry at you for hurting that doctor and that nurse. I won't punish you for it. We are going to punish the ones that made you this way."

"My-I-In my coffin...?"

"Unfortuntely," she sighed deeply,"the coffin is being examined, to find out any clues that will help us out, which means that you will have to rest in here so your healing will not occur as rapidly as it would in your coffin but its the only way to make sure nothing has been tampered with to hurt you again. Plus it will be easier for me and Walter to moniter your health and assist in your recovery."

Alucard laid back down until the back of his head touched the pillow, he stared up at the ceiling listening to every word that his master said for the first time ever, "Don't fret about the attack happening again Alucard, Kindle will keep the first watch tonight and-"

"And Seras?"

Integra trailed off,"She...she will be with the soldiers going over certain details..."Integra added sharply,"...that is her assignment now."

She stood up and looked down at Alucard, observing every wound. There were so many not even the nurse could bandage them all Whoever did this found it to be very personal with Alucard. They could tell from the writing on his back that it was someone from Iscariot but who? Anderson? His paper barriars were there. But as she had witnessed in thier fights there was some sort of strange honor between them. Almost like the knights of old that lived by a Charglemaine code of chilvery. No matter how much Father Anderson abhorred Alucard, she couldn't see him playing dirty like that. Unless Alucard was to egg him on as a jest. But then surely, if that was the case god forbid, then Alucard would most definitely be eager to get the upper hand back up again and not just lay there and take every beating and thrashing known to man or monster.

Which still begged the question: Which one of them did this?

"Alucard, I won't try to understand or pretend how much you are hurting, and I won't hold it against you. When we get ahold of the offender. Not even God's punishment will be enough to hurt them. It would be almost too gentle after they come across us."

"Oh fuck your damn god," growled Alucard abruptly,"do you think he cares what happend to me, a monster such as myself, I gave up on him when I was The Impaler, now he is returning the favour; he probably planned this whole thing from the beginning, just leave me be master."

"Alucard..."

"JUST LEAVE ME BE!" he screamed and rolled over to his side away from her.

To those that may have been in the room would be shocked to find that Alucard the vampire servant had told Integra his master. To leave. Or to put it bluntly. Had told her what to do. And anyone who had known Integra for a long time, would be equally shocked to learn that she didn't raise her voice at him. She lowered her head and turned towards the door. Nothing pressing any matter even farther. She saw him, she saw his wounds, she told him what she needed to tell him. Nothing more. Nearing the door she fought the urge to slam it shut as soon as she walked out in to the hallway but thought better on it. For now Alucard didn't need to be punished for yelling at his master.

He had already been punished enough.

**_THE END_**

**_1. Some of it may appear jumpy in certain areas but that is because it prequels batbutler's story "Never To See The Light of Day"_**

**_2. I really didn't have Alucard go through the rape kit because as much as I learned how it was done on wikipeida I don't know if the procedures to be used on men are different than used on women. But either way I assumed that Alucard would react negatively to it seeing how they didn't have those in his childhood days._**

**_3. When Alucard says "Fuck your damn god" I was listening to A Perfect Circle's "Judith" at the time that I wrote the last scene and I thought it would naturally fit him to say it considering not only what has happened to him but who he is in general._**

**_I am glad you like my story. Remember, this is a epilogue story you have to read Painless Love to understand all of it. And be sure to check out batsbutler's story. Its really good!_**


End file.
